


Beach City Blues

by C0NN3X10N5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0NN3X10N5/pseuds/C0NN3X10N5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recently moving to Beach City, Steven invites you over to hang out with the gems. As events unfold, you learn more about Steven's life, and he learn's more about yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys but my dog just ran away so my family has to look all over the town for it." You've rehearsed all kinds of excuses as you walked down the boardwalk, headed towards the end of the beach. There stands a large cliff facing towards the open ocean. Embedded in that cliff seems to be a giant woman made from stone which is the temple where they lived.  
You often see them around town, but don't approach them because they always seem to have some important business to attend to or you're nerves simply get the best of you and shy away before they notice you coming up to them. But just yesterday, as you were coming home from doing the groceries, you heard the sound of sandals slapping against the concrete as you turned around and saw one of them running towards you. He breathed heavily before he invited you to hang out with them at their temple tomorrow night. He pointed in the general direction of it but it was pretty noticeable even if he hadn't pointed it out. Surprised at the sudden invitation, you nod your head in both excitement and panic.  
The memory is still fresh in your head but you suddenly remember that throughout the whole conversation, he had been averting his gaze, almost as if he had been working up the courage to finally talk to you. You shake your head and sigh as you keep rehearsing your excuses but stop for a moment and watch the sun slowly sink in the ocean as the sky gradually changes from yellow, to red, and finally, black. The ocean reflects the stars and clouds above, almost as if stepping into the water was equivalent to falling off the edge of the Earth. You bask in this magnificent view for a while before going back to rehearsing your excuses again. You were so focused on practicing that you bump into a fence and realize you have already made it to the end of the beach. You notice that the fence has a sign saying "KEEP OF THE BEACH." Just underneath that is a piece of paper stuck on to the sign, flapping about in the breeze. It said "PLEASE" in cursive. You wonder why there would be a fence at a beach before seeing a strange lavender-tinged owl perched on top. It's eyes were fixed to the open ocean, just as the giant woman.


	2. II.

The fence looks like it was recently installed: the posts and wires showed no signs of rust and there was barbed wire at the top.  
You look around for an entrance to the other side to no avail. As you keep searching, the lavender owl turns its head to you, watching your every movement. You hear a sudden "Hoo" coming from the owl, still staring at you. As you make eye contact with the owl, it makes a second "Hoo". You notice something odd about the owl: a purple gem rests on the creature's chest. A third "Hoo" comes from the owl. You begin to question your sanity as your mind concocts the idea that the owl might be asking your business at the beach. Seeing as how there seems to be no way to the other side of the fence, you decide to tell the owl about your situation: about the boy who invited you over the other day, and about your predicament with the fence regarding its entrance. You omit the fact that you've been coming up with an excuse to get out of this hangout. After telling your story, the owl continues to stare at you but has stopped hooting. It seems like minutes until the owl then spread its wings and flew towards the cliff.  
A few minutes has passed since the owl flew away. You pound your head with your fists, cursing your brain for coming with such an idea. After turning around to make your way back home, you hear a faint "Wait!" from a distance. You turn back and walk towards the fence, trying to look for the person who called to you. Looking through the holes of the fence, you really start to think if any of this is real. Was that owl real? Did that invitation really happen? Is this fence even really here? As you ask yourself these questions, you jump back in surprise as you didn't notice the boy standing right in front of your face. He also jumps back and screams. After both of you have calmed down, you ask him if there's a way in. He suggests you climb over the fence and before you become surprised, he apologizes and explains how they've been meaning to install a gate and that the barbed wire is fake and is in fact quite soft.  
Since the fence is fairly new, it is quite comfortable to climb over and as the boy suggested, the barbed wire is indeed very soft. After you finished your climb, he asks for your name. When you tell him your name, he tells you his: Steven. You then begin to make your way towards the temple. When you see the full beauty of the giant stone woman, illuminated by the moonlight, your mouth opens in awe. Steven leads you up a hill, going up to a house being held by two of the woman's eight arms. As you walk up the stairs to his house, you see warm lights emanating from the windows and the smell of food hits your nose. Sitting on the windowsill is the lavender owl, turning its head towards you.


	3. III.

Steven opens the red screen door and allows you to go in first. You thank him as he follows behind you.  
The inside of his house is mostly wooden but the wood meets with what you assume is the cliff near the end. The inner part of the house ix warmly lit with bright orange lights while the part made of stone seems to be lit from the large circular pedestal, emitting a low, white glow. You look back at the windowsill to see if the owl is still there. Indeed, it is still there but what happened next made your jaw drop. The owl became engulfed in a white light and its figure turned from an owl into that of a woman. As the light died down, the woman introduced herself as Amethyst.  
"Are Pearl and Garnet back yet?" Steven asks Amethyst, "I wanna get started with dinner."  
"Ugh. Tell me about it." Amethyst replies, "But they're not home yet. Pearl already prepared the ingredients before they left, though." Amethyst nods her head towards the counter in the kitchen area. On it are plates filled with vegetables that had been thinly sliced and arranged by colour and flavour. Next to them is a chopping board with beef that had been perfectly sliced in thin pieces.  
"We've never done this "Korean Barbecue" thing before," Amethyst adds, "so you'll have to talk us through this."  
"No problem, Amethyst. I've seen how they do this on TV."  
"Ok. So...who's your friend?" Amethyst notices you hiding behind Steven as you continue to examine the beach house.  
"Oh, right!" Steven pushes you closer to Amethyst as he introduces you to her. Oddly enough, it is Steven doing all of the talking. He is mentioning that Amethyst is "the coolest one of the Crystal Gems." After he was done talking, you hear a loud chime and see a bright beam of light from the pedestal before you could properly introduce yourself.  
Stephen gasps and exclaims, "They're back!"  
"Great," Amethyst replies, "I'm starving."  
As all three of you walk towards the pedestal, you see two tall figures standing there. Steven introduces them to you. The red and muscular one is named Garnet while the one next to her is named Pearl. You make the connection that their names are related to their gemstones as you see a large, oval pearl resting on Pearl's forehead. Steven points out that now that all the Crystal Gems are hear, you can properly introduce yourself. As you open your mouth, you are cut-off by Pearl. "We should wait for introductions until dinner starts." Pearl states. "I'm sure we're all starving, aren't we?" Everyone agrees.


	4. IV.

Before dinner starts, Pearl and Garnet went into their rooms to clean themselves; they're covered in what seems to be mud but who knows what that could have been.  
Steven and Amethyst walk over to the living area, just across from the kitchen. You follow Steven and sit next to him while Amethyst sits across from you, leaning back with her hands behind her head, looking relaxed. You look up and notice a bed and a television on the second floor: you assume that it's Steven's room.  
He notices your gaze and says, "Oh, that's my room." You were correct.

"Ugh! What's taking them so long? I'm starving." Amethyst whined.

"Uhh," Steven was thinking of what to do to make his guest NOT feel uncomfortable although you weren't really bothered by the wait, "how 'bout I set up the barbecue so it'll be ready when they come out?"

"Fine," Amethyst crossed her arms grumpily, "but get your friend to help."

"Alrighty, then. Come on!" Steven helped you up and you both walked towards the kitchen. You ask Steven on what he wants you to do. He replies, "Just bring the meat and vegetables to the table and leave a space around the middle: that's where the stove will go."  
You bring the neatly prepared ingredients to the table while Amethyst watches intently. As you continue bringing the ingredients, you see Steven bringing something out from the cupboard underneath the sink. It is a large, thin cardboard box followed by a brown case. Both items have been covered by so much dust that they only seem brown. When Steven blew the dust away, the case now shows a neat black with a few specks of dust remaining while the box clearly shows some Korean characters: 불고기 판. Steven opens both things and brings out a large, thin pan out of the box and a small gas stove from the case. He brings both to the middle of the table, completing the setup.  
As Steven brought out some extra things (oil, sauces, bowls, rice, spoons), Pearl and Garnet finally came out of their rooms, new and clean.  
"Let's eat." Garnet said.

***

"You're sure you know how to do this, Steven?" Pearl asks anxiously .

"Of course!" Steven says confidently, "I told you, I've seen this on TV." He pushes a lever which locks the gas can inside in place. He slowly turns the flame knob to maximum to turn on the flame, you and the Gems leaning back in fear (except for Garnet). You all hear a click and a blue flame appears from the bottom of the pan, clapping at the success.  
As Steven pours the oil on the pan and puts the first few pieces of meat on, he invites everyone else to put in their own stuff, explaining that you should "only take the ones you put in". While everyone puts on what they want, you notice Pearl just sitting and watching everyone   
As Amethyst takes her food and eats it noisily, you see Pearl make a grimace and make her way to the kitchen, saying that she "needs to clean the mess in the kitchen" (even though it's just a few plates, cups, and spoons).  
Garnet tries to draw attention away from Pearl by asking you a question, "So, what's your name?" As you open your mouth, Steven answers for you. You wonder why people have been interrupting so many times you before you speak but then Amethyst asks a question you're sure no one will interrupt you on.

"Where're you from?"


	5. V.

You are taken aback by Amethyst's sudden personal question but you hide your surprise by taking some more cooked beef and some vegetables from the still hot pan.  
"Amethyst!" Steven exclaims in a whispering tone. You pretend not to hear him as you add some more raw beef to the pan, "you can't just spring up such a personal question like that on our guest. It's way too...personal!"  
"Well, sorry for wanting to know a little bit about them." Amethyst replies with a sarcastic tone.  
You defuse this awkward situation by agreeing to tell just a little bit about yourself. Suddenly, everything became quiet as all eyes were on you. Pearl had finished "washing the dishes" and began to make her way to the couches to listen to your story. Garnet turns down the heat on the stove so as not to waste gas but just enough to keep that pan heated and the food warm. Steven and Amethyst lean back and get comfortable in their seats. You begin your story...  
***  
"I used to live in a big city but I never really knew its name. Most of the time, I just heard people call it The City." You chuckle at the hilarity of how people never used the city's real name. 

"I couldn't remember nor understand why we moved but I remember my mother saying that the town was "way too corrupt" and "filled with immorality". We left immediately, leaving my father behind. My mother said that he has "important work to do in The City." 

"As for how we knew about Beach City, let's just say that it was a sign that led us there." You realise how vague this sounds and so you explicitly state that "a flyer flew onto the windshield while my mother was driving and almost crashed the car. Thankfully, she found an open field to "crash" into." You massage your neck as you remember the whiplash you received from that moment. "The flyer was crumpled and faded to near-white but still readable. It was a flyer for some performer named Mr. Universe." You hear them all gasp and look at each other but they urge you to continue.

"He was only performing in 4 cities. The City was one of them (yes, it literally said "The City") and another location on the list was Beach City. The other two were too faded to read. My mother took this flyer as a sign (like I said before) and one thing led to another, we made it to Beach City.

"We found a place to live after talking to the mayor (and let me tell you, he was pretty hard to find). My mother and I live just on the other side of the town. And...to be continued"  
***  
You turn around to see Steven almost cry. No one else seemed to be crying although you see a single tear go down Garnet's cheek but you assume it's a sympathetic tear, just so Steven doesn't feel left out.  
All of you hear the flame fizz out as the gas runs out. "Well, I guess that ends the barbecue." You all get up and start to tidy up the table, bringing all the dirty plates and utensils to the kitchen sink which Pearl voluntarily washes. Amethyst eats whatever was left on the pan (which Pearl also washes thoroughly). Garnet puts the pan and stove back to their respective containers. You check the time on your watch. It read 10:03. "Oh my goodness. It's really late now. I really need to go home."   
"Wait, it's way too dark for you to go alone," Steven said, "Mayor Dewey turns off the street lamps after 10 as a sort of power-saving initiative."   
"And," Garnet adds, "you can't walk through all that rain." You look at the windowsill and see no rain at all. As you tell Garnet this, you hear the unmistakeable sound of rain hitting the window. Surprised at Garnet's prediction, you simply say "Wha-?"  
Breaking out of your blank state, you say in a worried tone, "Oh no, what should I do?"  
After a minute of thinking, Steven and Amethyst loudly gasp and stare at each other and yell:

"SLEEPOVER!!!!"


	6. VI.

Steven and Amethyst look to Garnet with pleading eyes and ask "Can they please sleepover here tonight? Pleeeeaaaaseee?"  
"If it's alright with them, it's alright with me." Garnet replies, giving a small smile.  
Surprised by the suggestion of a sleepover, especially in the house of the people you've literally just met, you think about declining their offer. However, Steven was right about Beach City having turned off its street lamps. If it wasn't for the full moon, the town would be pitch black, the streets only dimly lit from the houses. Coupled with the heavy rain, the thought of walking alone to the other side of town in these conditions causes you to shiver with anxiety.  
"Are you cold?" Pearl asks, "Do you need a blanket?"  
"No, no," you reply, "I'm just... internalising a complicated situation in my head." It wasn't actually that complicated. You curse yourself for trying to sound smart.  
"Huh?" Steven and Amethyst said in unison.  
"I mean...um-uh...yes. May I stay here for the night?" It was obvious the answer would be "yes" but you ask the question out of formality.  
"Great!" Pearl says, "I'll bring out a blanket and pillow so you can sleep on the couch."  
Stephen protests to this, "No way! It's so lonely and dark down there. They can sleep on my bed. There's lots of space there."  
The Gems all giggle to each other as Steven shows a slight blush as he said that. He realises and hides his face, causing him to blush even more.  
"Stop it!" Steven exclaims in a teary voice.  
"Aw, Steven," Pearl comforts him, "we know you're just showing hospitality to our guest."  
"Suuure." Amethyst interjects as she continues to giggle, to Pearl's annoyance.  
Garnet, amused by this entire exchange, only gives a light chuckle as she walks to her room.  
Amethyst also goes to her room, her giggles turning into guffaws as she enters.  
"Ignore them, Steven," Pearl says before walking to her room, "and make sure your guest is comfortable." As Pearl enters her room, you hear a tiny chuckle from her before her door closes.  
There was an awkward silence which you relieved by asking a question, "I know this is too much too ask but do you have any pajamas I can borrow? And a toothbrush?"  
"Oh, I'm sure Amethyst has lots of those in her room. Hold on. I'll be back." He runs towards Amethyst's door, pounding on it until she opened it.   
Steven asks Amethyst for pajamas and a toothbrush. She groans out of laziness but she does it anyway. She walks into her room and after a few minutes, she gives Steven the items.   
"Thanks, Amethyst!"  
"No problem, Steven." She replies in a tired tone.  
He runs back to you and gives you the things. The pajamas feel like silk in your hands, and the toothbrush looks like it hasn't been used so you sigh in relief.  
Steven shows you the bathroom so you can get ready for bed.   
"You can go first," he says.  
"Oh, no. You go first,"   
"No, no. You go first. I need to tidy up my room, anyway and prepare the bed"  
"Alright, then. Thank you."   
You enter the bathroom, changing from your normal clothes to the pajamas. The size is a little big but you don't mind. The silky fabric makes you feel sleepy. After changing clothes, you brush your teeth with the pink toothbrush.  
After you finish with the bathroom, Steven enters. Before closing the door, he says, "You can go up, now. The bed is ready."  
As you go up the stairs, you can feel the temperature oddly getting warmer. When you reach the top floor, you see that he brought out a fan heater and you assume that it gets pretty cold here sometimes. The windows of his room give a great view of Beach City; you can see your house from here but since it's raining, the view is muddled. On the windowsill, there are multiple action figures lined up from a katana-wielding ninja to a weird...blue thing. As Steven said, the bed has been neatly prepared so you sit on it, waiting for Steven to finish.   
You notice that the TV is turned on at a low volume. On the TV was a rerun of a cooking show about Korean barbecue. You see stickers of what seem to be crying breakfast foods on the side of the TV.  
As Steven exits the bathroom, he turns off the lights of the house. From the bottom floor he tells you, "Can you turn on the lamp. It should be beside the bed."  
You find it and turn it on, the lamp emitting a low warm orange light. The lampshade has holes in the shape of stars and planets so the walls are dotted with them.  
As Steven comes up yawning, he says, "Sometimes when it rains, I turn on the lamp. It just feels...comforting" You agree.   
"Do you mind if I leave the TV on as well? I can set it on a timer if you want." You nod your head.   
Both of you lie in the bed, finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Steven brings up the blanket to cover both of you.  
You feel so comfortable that you almost fall asleep but before you do you say "Good night, Steven. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."  
"Uh..." Steven sounds nervous to make a reply, "Good night to you, too. It's no problem really."  
As Steven finishes his sentences, you fall asleep.

 

 

"Psst." You're awakened by Steven.   
"What time is it?" You ask groggily.  
"It's....a little past two in the morning. But don't mind that. It just stopped raining. Come check this out."  
Steven sits up on the edge of the bed and urges you to do so as well.  
"This is what I love about full moons," Steven whispers.   
As you sit next to him, he points out the window.   
The full moon illuminates the clouds as they move out of its way. As they do, the moon shines its beams all over Beach City, colouring the town in a light blue hue. The stars become visible as the clouds clear, the water reflecting them perfectly. This magnificent view brings tears to your eyes. You turn to Steven and see that he too has tear filled eyes.   
You put your hand on his shoulder as you say in a tearful voice,

"Thank you."


	7. VII.

On the window of Steven's bedroom, a lone seagull lands on it. It's beak and talons raps against the glass, slowly causing you to wake up. As you open your eyes, you see the seagull staring right at you before spreading its wings and taking flight into the beach. You look out the window and notice that the moon is still poking out of the horizon and the sky is starting to show its usual light blue hue. You assume that the the time is about 7:00. You look for your watch which you put beside the lamp and try to read the time: 6:57. "Hmm. Pretty close." You think proudly to yourself. It's pretty cold since the heater had turned itself off since last night so you bring one of the two pillows under your head and bring it to your arms to cuddle with. After finding the warm spot on the pillow, you bring yourself back to sleep for another hour.

You hear the sound of beaks and talons tapping against glass again, this time waking you up instantly. This time, there's five seagulls sitting on the window. They all stared at you as you woke up before flying away. You see that the moon has disappeared and the blue sky is quite clear and only dotted with a few clouds. You look at the watch again and see the time: 8:23. You decide that it's time to get out of bed and freshen up. You give the pillow in your arms a final tight hug before letting it go. You notice something odd about the pillow. It's softer and squishier than you thought and feels a lot warmer, too. But you don't mind that so you roll out of the bed. However, there seems to be something stopping you from rolling. You notice that the pillow you've been hugging is at your feet so you slowly uncover the blanket to see what's stopping you from leaving the bed.  
"Oh, God." You whisper to yourself. It was Steven. Steven has you in a tight embrace, restricting your movements. "That explains the mumbling from the pillow when I hugged it." You think to yourself. You figure that there was no way to get out of his hug until he either wakes up or moves in his sleep.   
Your watch read 8:30 and he still hasn't moved. There are now at least 10 seagulls trying to share room on the windowsill, squawking at each other and tapping on the glass. This commotion causes Steven to slowly wake up. You can tell he's awake because you suddenly become free from the embrace as he quickly pulls his arms back and hear him say "Umm..." in a quivering tone. He asks, "How long have I been hugging you?"   
You shrug and say, "I don't know. When I first woke up, I was hugging my pillow and then after I woke up again an hour later, you were hugging me. Really tightly, might I add."  
"Ehehehe...sorry." He says in nervously. You notice that he's blushing but you don't point that out.  
"It's alright. When I woke up, I was hugging you, too. Pretty tightly, actually."  
"Oh. Well that explains the pain in my sides." The nervous chuckles turned to giggles as you both laugh about this. Aside from Steven, you also feel yourself blushing but you reach for your phone and your watch to hide your redness.   
"Do you wanna use the bathroom first?" You ask Steven.  
"No. You can go first. I'll make the bed."  
"Alright, then."  
As you make your way down the stairs, you see Amethyst covering her mouth. She seems to be stifling a laugh but she notices you on the stairs so she waves at you and says "G'mornin', yo." You suspect that she was listening to you and Steven's conversation but you're more focused on getting ready for the morning so you head to the bathroom.  
Before changing clothes (which were the ones you wore the other night), you check your phone to see if you missed anything. You gasp loudly as one of your notifications says "10 Missed Calls from Mother". In a panic you dial her back. She picks up after the fourth redial.  
***  
"Mo-" You could hardly finish the word "Mom" before she interrupts you.  
"I have been worried sick." She enunciates as she begins her angry barrage of questions, "Are you okay? Where have you been? Are you being kidnapped? Oh, God, should I call the police? *gasp* Are you dealing drugs?" You can hear her anger turning to tears.  
"Mom! Calm down. Let me exp-" You're interrupted again.  
"Don't tell me to calm down! I AM calm. I am the epitome of calm."  
"So are you gonna stop yelling now?"  
You can hear her breathing heavily through the phone before she says, "Fine. But you better have a good excuse for not coming home and missing 10 of my calls." And so, you explained everything. Steven's invitation, the Korean barbecue, the sleepover, and the fact that you forgot to call her. You're glad that your mother is an easy person to calm down. She says, "Alright, I believe you. Just...come home as soon as you can. And don't you ever forget to call me again"  
"Yes, yes. Okay. I'm in the bathroom right now about to get changed. Alright? Love you, bye!" You hang up and let out a long breath.  
***  
As you open the door and exit the bathroom, now in your normal clothing, you hear footsteps running away from the door. When you walk into the living area, you see Steven and Amethyst in odd poses on the couch while Amethyst whispers to Steven "Act...natural."  
You sigh, knowing that they had been listening in on your conversation.  
"That was just my mother. I forgot to call her last night and now she wants me home as soon as possible."  
Steven breaks from his odd pose and says, "Whaaaat? We didn't even get to have breakfast."   
Amethyst also breaks from her pose and says, "Come on, man. Have breakfast with us. It's still early anyway."  
You look at your watch: 8:55  
"Alright," you say nonchalantly, "I guess I can have breakfast here.....Let me just call my mother first"


	8. VIII.

You walk out of the bathroom after going in there to call your mother, telling her that you will be having breakfast at Steven's house. At first, she kept insisting that you go home immediately but then she mentioned that there was "no food at home" so she allowed you to have breakfast at Steven's house.  
As you walk towards the kitchen, you see Steven bringing out ingredients for breakfast: it seems that he will be preparing the meal. You sit on a barstool, next to Amethyst. As you both watch Steven prepare breakfast, Amethyst asks, "So did your mom let you stay here for breakfast?"  
"Yes, she did," you reply, "At first, she said no but there was nothing to eat at home so she let me eat here."  
"Alright!" Amethyst gives you a light punch to your shoulder. Steven also exclaims with a "Woohoo!" as he continues to find the things he needs for making breakfast.  
On the counter, you look at the thing Steven brought out: a box of waffles, a can of whipped cream, a bottle of maple syrup, packets of popcorn, and a single strawberry. As Steven finishes bringing out the ingredients, Amethyst gives a loud gasp and excitedly asks Steven, "Are you making Together Breakfast, again?!"  
Steven chuckles proudly, "Indeed, I am." he replies, "There's nothing better than a Together Breakfast after a sleepover and I'm gonna make it extra delicious, extra Together, and even more Breakfast than last time!" Amethyst and Steven giggle excitedly.  
Steven puts in the popcorn in the microwave and sets the timer to 2:30.   
Meanwhile, he puts two waffles into the toaster. He intends to use the entire box (which is 10 waffles) so it takes a while until he finishes toasting all the waffles.   
He arranges the waffles into two piles of five on a large plate and tops it with the maple syrup. He then brings out the popcorn of the microwave and sprinkles them onto the waffles, coated by the maple syrup. After that, he takes the can of whipped cream, shakes it as much as he can, and sprays a towering amount of cream onto the waffles. You see Amethyst drooling at the sight of the food. Finally, he takes a strawberry and concentrates hard, trying to put the strawberry on the whipped cream in a precise position.  
With the Together Breakfast finished, he holds the plate above his head and sings an angelic note.   
"Behold!" Steven announces, "The Together Breakfast!" You and Amethyst clap in awe; Steven sets the plate down and bows, accepting your applause. And then he says, "Now we just have to wait for Garnet and Pearl so we can eat this together."   
"Oh, what?" Amethyst groaned, "Pearl's not even gonna eat this. And Garnet...well, she could eat it but she hardly eats as well."  
"Come on, Amethyst." Steven replies, "It's called Together Breakfast for a reason."  
Amethyst sighs and plants her head on the table as you all wait for Garnet and Pearl.  
After a couple of minutes, you hear a chiming sound and see a bright light coming from the inner part of the house: it's Garnet and Pearl.  
"Pearl! Garnet! Over here!" Steven calls them over to the kitchen.   
"What is it, Steven?" Pearl asks.  
"Come eat this Together Breakfast with us. I made it extra special this time."  
"Ohh, no thank you." Pearl declines as she makes a disgusted face towards the meal. Garnet also declines on the offer.  
"But if it makes you feel better," Pearl adds, "we'll stay and watch you eat your breakfast."  
"Alright!" Amethyst growled excitedly, "More for us!!"  
***  
As you, Steven and Amethyst eat breakfast, Steven asks Garnet and Pearl where they went.  
"We were checking for any mysterious activity, especially at the Galaxy Warp." Garnet answers.  
"And were there any?" Steven asks.  
"Not at the moment."  
You want to ask about what they're talking about but you feel that it's none of your business so you just continue to eat your breakfast.  
***  
"Hey, there's still a couple of waffles leftover." says Steven, "You wanna finish it Amethyst."  
"Nah, I'm good." Amethyst replies, "Just give it to your friend to take home."  
"Great idea. Let me just look for a container to put this in." 

As you get ready to leave, Steven gives you the leftover Together Breakfast in a green Tupperware container for you to take home.   
"Thanks for the dinner and letting me stay here overnight. A thank you for the amazing breakfast, Steven." You thank him and the Gems before opening the door. Just as you open it, Steven says with a blush,

"I'll....show you to the fence."


End file.
